Calendaring software provides users with electronic versions of their calendars, from which events may be scheduled, appointments reviewed, and the like. Calendaring software may be implemented as stand-alone applications, as features of application packages that offer additional functionality, within the context of browser applications, as streamed or hosted services, as a combination thereof, or in any other manner. Examples include, but are not limited to, Microsoft® Outlook®, Microsoft® Exchange, and Google® Calendar,
Most calendaring solutions accommodate scheduling in multiple time zones. In a typical example, a meeting organizer may invite others to an event who reside in other time zones. When the other users view the event via their calendaring software, the meeting will be presented in accordance with their active time zones, or the time zone to which their calendaring software is set. In this manner the other users may organize their schedules based on their active time zone, which usually is the time zone in which they reside.
Such mechanisms may help keep one's calendar organized to a certain extent, but other challenges remain, such as how to clearly present events in other time zones that a user is scheduled to attend in-person. For example, a user may plan a trip to a location in a different time zone, during which various events are scheduled. When viewing the trip within the context of their active time zone, the time for the events will be translated to their corresponding time in the active time zone. A meeting scheduled for 9:00 AM in one time zone, for instance, may be presented in a user's calendar as occurring at 11:00 AM.
Various tools have been developed to alleviate such inconveniences. One tool allows a user to dynamically toggle between time zones with ease. The user may be viewing their calendar in the context of their active time zone one instant, and then switch to a view of their calendar in the time zone of their destination.
Another tool presents a dual-view of a calendar in which a user's schedule is presented in multiple time zones. One view may present a user's schedule in his active time zone, while another view may present the user's schedule in another time zone, such as a destination time zone of interest.
Overview
Provided herein are systems, methods, and software for warping the presentation of events in calendars such that events may be viewed as they will be experienced, thereby enhancing the ability to schedule events in other time zones.
In at least one implementation, a calendar is set to an active time zone and a period of time is identified within which to display a warped presentation of events scheduled to occur outside of the active time zone. For at least an event scheduled to occur outside of the active time zone at a time in a different time zone that falls within the period of time, the event is presented in the calendar as if the event were scheduled for that time, but in the active time zone. For example, a non-warped event may be scheduled to occur on a day and at a time in the active time zone, while a warping event may be scheduled to occur on a different day and at that time, but in a different time zone. The non-warped event may be rendered to correspond to a representation of the time in a range of times. The warping event may also be rendered to correspond to the same representation of the time.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Technical Disclosure. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.